Spar
by mous1elousi3
Summary: Watching Ed and Lan Fan spar inspires the young emperor.


**_A/N: I have been neglecting my Lingfan! Oh noes! Maybe you will accept this as an apology, yes?_**

**_Disclaimer: Hiromu Arakawa's world, I'm just playing in it._**

"**Spar"**

Emperor Yao stood at the balcony with his infant nephew in his arms, watching his bodyguard and brother-in-law spar. The two had been at it for more than forty minutes now, and though both were slick and gleaming with sweat and breathing heavily, neither was willing to concede to the other. Clearly, Edward's new height and weight advantage was still not enough for Lan Fan's agility.

"She's very good, isn't she?" the emperor asked the little boy, as Lan Fan blocked a kick from Ed's automail foot with her automail arm and punched him in the stomach with her flesh hand. He only managed to block it in time and kick away from her.

His nephew grinned, babbled and cheered, then extended a tiny fist to the duo and squealed something approving.

"I agree," said the emperor, smiling down at the child. Then he looked back at the duo and asked, "I wonder how she would fare against me?"

Behind him, Princess Chang scoffed and said, "She would not. She might have gotten better at using that arm for ordinary things but it's still made of steel. If she hit you with it she'd be executed."

The emperor half-turned back to where his sister sat with his mother, Lady Yao, and Alphonse Elric, Winry Rockbell-Elric, Brigadier-General Roy Mustang and Major Riza Hawkeye. They had all gathered for tea after the day of formal meetings. Then Ed had said something annoying to Lan Fan, she had challenged him and not before long the others were being treated to a sparring contest. The emperor had promised a solid gold coin to the winner but that was not what their fight was about. This was to prove, no matter how childish it really was, once and for all who was the better fighter. It was quite amusing that neither side could win yet.

"We used to spar," said the emperor, "when we were children. Fu would use it as a test for her, so that when she lost she would try harder. She hated to lose." He looked down at the duo again; watching as Lan Fan easily tossed Ed over her shoulder and then closed in for the kill. Ed scrambled away at the last minute but clutched at his side a little suggesting that he was hurt. The battle was winding down anyway. "And none of the other guards will fight her. They saw how fast she is, and they're afraid to lose to a woman. One would think they would be proud to lose to a better fighter."

Princess Chang muttered just loud enough, "They're not suicidal. If any of them manage to get a hit in, you'll kill them."

Lady Yao spoke up then before he could retort, "You should not." She fanned herself lazily, looking up at him, "Just because the rumours have died down now that you have finally taken concubines does not mean that they are gone. Anything that might suggest even mildly that your relationship with that guard is deeper than protocol allows is dangerous. I told you before that you should have sent her back and let one of her cousins take her place. Next time there'll be more than snakes in her bed."

"Snakes!" exclaimed Alphonse, alarmed. He exchanged shocked looks with the others but the emperor scowled.

"You found out about that, did you?"

"I manage your household in the place of the long vacant position of Empress. Of course I would find out. The poor maid who found them nearly died from the fright," said his mother.

"Heaven save me from these devious women. I told them before that I won't have their scheming. My children will not kill each other for my throne," said the emperor. At that he hefted his nephew into the air over his head and the little boy squealed in delight, his light brown hair glinting in the sun. "Perhaps it's best not to get married at all. I think my little nephew here would make an excellent emperor. He already has the hearts of all women."

Lady Yao was scoffed, "Absolutely not. The next ruler of Xing will be descended from the Yao."

Princess Chang smirked, "I don't see the problem, he is the best of two worlds. A symbol of the new united Xing. What better person to succeed my Honoured Brother to the throne?"

"A son of Yao," said Lady Yao.

In the courtyard below, Lan Fan suddenly managed to get a proper hold on one of Ed's arms and used this propel him over her shoulder, then twisted it back and dropped a knee on his spine. He struggled, determined to break free, but he was exhausted after their long day and was forced to tap out. And as soon as he did so, Lan Fan released him and rolled into a bow before the emperor and his balcony. Victory, for the time being, was hers.

Ed protested from where he lay in the centre of the courtyard, "Don't get cocky. That was only because I was tired. I want a rematch."

Emperor Yao smiled down at them and said, "Of course, of course… You're the only man brave enough to take on Lan Fan these days."

There were more than a few uncomfortable twitches in the _qi_ of the male guards around them. But Lan Fan was not amused either. Still bowed, she said, "His Majesty is too generous in his assessment of this one's abilities."

The emperor grinned and replied, "We think that our guard does not give herself enough credit."

Lan Fan bowed lower and said, "This one's abilities has and will never be a match for His Majesty's, as it should be. No one is equal to the Son of Heaven."

When the emperor looked over his shoulder at the others, Lady Yao realised what he was going to say next. She tried to stop him too, rising out of her seat, she began, "I think we should let her get cleaned up. There is still dinner this afternoon—"

"Maybe so, but I think I'm getting fat on all this wine…how about a match to help me work it off?" asked the emperor, ignoring her, looking back down at Lan Fan.

The entire courtyard seemed to go deathly still. Not even the wind blew or insects trilled in their hiding places in the gardens. The emperor ignored it, continuing, "The prize is a request that the other cannot refuse."

Lan Fan said nothing at first, just as stunned as the others. But just when the emperor thought he may have to retract his offer, Lan Fan replied, "Your Majesty has already made an offer this one cannot refuse. But…but it is also an offer that this one cannot obey. If this one were to harm Your Majesty's person, then this one's life is forfeit. This one cannot do such a thing; this one does not want to do such a thing… so this one requests that Your Majesty reconsider."

Everyone, except the baby still babbling loudly at Lan Fan below, remained silent awaiting the emperor's response. He stared down at Lan Fan, somewhat impressed and more than a little annoyed that she had found a way to manoeuvre around his offer. He was the one who had the talent for politics, not her, girl-with-too-much-yang. Finally, he said, "Oh, alright. I don't want to lose to a girl either."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," said Lan Fan.

The emperor grinned and continued, "And so, since I have won by default, I have a request."

Lan Fan did not leave her bow but she looked up at him, directly, treasonous, but a warning. He met her gaze smiling.

**0o0**

It was a private dinner, so of course that meant that in addition to Elrics, the Brigadier-General and Major, and the emperor and his mother, there were no more than three guards. Well, four, technically, if you counted Lan Fan. Dressed in a soft blue and jade green embroidered cheongsam with matching shawl, gold and pearl jewellery, her hair carefully arranged along one shoulder and wearing only light make-up, she looked very little like the emperor's guard. Except for the arm, and the kunai the emperor just knew were hidden somewhere under the form-fitting dress. And maybe one or two of the hair ornaments. He had not been this pleased with himself since…well, presenting his father with the philosopher's stone after their return from Amestris.

Lan Fan did not scowl at him, but she wanted to.

Lady Yao, however, was visibly upset and half an hour into dinner said, "This is not appropriate, there will be gossip all over the court tomorrow."

The others stopped eating, exchanged a few glances and then looked to the emperor and his mother. Lan Fan looked up at Lady Yao alone, expression carefully blank, and then shifted as if to get up and leave. The emperor stopped smiling at once, sitting upright in his chair and said, "We had a deal. She forfeited, I won."

"You are creating a scandal again," said Lady Yao, dabbing at her mouth with a napkin.

"What's going on?" asked Ed. Winry grasped hold of his hand and dragged it off the table, turning his attention to her. Then she shook her head.

The emperor took up his wine glass and said, "You are over-thinking the situation."

Lan Fan took a deep breath, exhaled it heavily and stood up. All eyes turned to her but hers were on the emperor and to him she said, "F-fine. If my lord wishes to spar…then this one is honoured to be chosen as my lord's opponent."

For a moment there was a stunned silence at the table. This was the most Lan Fan had said all evening. Even the emperor was rendered speechless, but then a moment later he grinned and replied, "Same terms as before: the winner is allowed a request that the other cannot refuse."

"My lord," said Lan Fan, bowing low.

The venue this time was in the emperor's private chambers, in the courtyard he used for morning exercises. The guests were assembled around the edges. He had stripped down to his pants and vest. Lan Fan emerged still dressed in her dinner gown without the shawl and jewellery. She carried in one hand a staff.

"Ah, long range weapon. I take it you do not intend on getting too close?" asked the emperor, grinning.

Lan Fan said nothing but stopped opposite him and bowed, then took up a defensive stance, staff raised before her. Selecting a similar staff from the weapon stand nearby, the emperor charged at her but before he could strike, Lan Fan side-stepped out of his way and watched his blow hit the ground. He swung around to her at once but she shifted and ducked and the emperor glared at her as he realised that she intended not to attack at all, nor even defend but simply keep out of reach. Fine then.

Tossing the staff aside he went at her with his fists. Lan Fan did not change tactics, ducking and swerving out of reach, her dress twirling about her as if she was dancing. A moment later he caught what sounded suspiciously like a giggle. She _was_ toying with him.

He would not be Emperor of Xing if he let that continue.

A kick to the head and she ducked. Punch to the stomach, she swirled out of reach. Finally, he aimed a blow to her side but as she side-stepped he dropped low and knocked her legs out from beneath her. But before she hit the ground he caught her and declared, "I win."

Breathing heavily, she glared at him for a moment, nostrils flaring, and then dropped her gaze away from his face. He sighed and released her. She stood up, and then bowed and said, "My lord."

He took a moment to savour his victory. It did not at all feel like one and it had not worked out the way that he had planned. He got more exercise in his morning workout. He looked over to the others and his mother who had a small smile on her face, one that was entirely too pleased with the result. He turned back to Lan Fan and said, "That was very clever."

"This one cannot raise a weapon against Your Majesty," she replied.

Had Lan Fan always had the ability to make respectful responses borderline disrespectful? He said, "Be that as it may, I have won, once again."

"May Your Majesty be ever victorious to the end of your days," she said.

Someone, probably Ed, snorted before being quickly hushed by someone else. The emperor scowled and said, "Stand up."

There was a pause, and then Lan Fan straightened. "Look at me," he said, his voice low though clear in the empty, quiet courtyard. She lifted her eyes to his for a moment before dropping them to look at his chin. "I said, look at me," he commanded. Lan Fan lifted her eyes again and he grinned.

"Forgive this one's rudeness, but is this what Your Majesty wants? For this one to look at him?" she asked. She did not lift an eyebrow, but it was implied.

His grin widened. He wanted to say, _marry me._ He could feel the words on the tip of his tongue, ready to burst free...but he could not do that to Lan Fan. When he asked that he at least wanted to give them privacy and grant her a token attempt at refusing. If he asked now he suspected that it would not go over well with her...or his mother. Instead he said, "At least once a month from now on I want us to spar again as we once did when we were children."

Her eyes went wide, clearly she was not expecting that. He wondered if she could somehow read his thoughts in his _qi_, or if he had lost control of his expression. But then she replied, voice even, "As Your Majesty commands."

"Wonderful!" he said, clasping his hands together. Then, turning to the others, "Well, I don't know about you all but I am just exhausted. To bed!" He could feel Lan Fan's gaze on him but he made a point of ignoring it.

Not all victories were immediate.


End file.
